Brooklyn abduction
by UESGURL
Summary: one fateful night changed everyone's lives forever. " it has been reported that after years of searching for the 14 year old Jennifer Humphrey, that sadly we have declared her dead" But Is Jenny really dead? Or just held captive by a cruel man. They get their answer 9 years later..violent content. Nenny contains violence not suitable for all readers. 1x5 setting
1. Sample & information

so this is a plot that has been in my mind for a long while now. This fanfiction will be based off of the 'Cleveland abduction story' if you don't know what it's about, let me tell you. In 2002 a man named Ariel Castro abducted single mother, Michelle night,21, tied her up, raped her, then threw her in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Since he lived alone, it was easy.1 year of torture later he kidnapped a girl named Amanda berry one day before her 17th birthday. And finally another year often that he kidnapped 14 year old Gina dejesuse. He raped and beat all of them, after 4 years of Amanda berry being there, 3 years for Gina, and five for Michelle, Amanda gave birth to his daughter Jocelyn,on December 25th. On May 7th 2013 Amanda was able to alert neighbors with the help of 6 year old Jocelyn when Ariel made a mistake of securing the house when he left for work. " my name is Amanda berry and I have been trapped here for ten years" she told neighbor through the screen, but Amanda was declared dead 7 years ago. After Gina being there for 9 years, Amanda for 10, and Michelle there for 11. " this is the crime of the century" channel 6 news had said.

i am going to change some events and time lines to make the story work.

So this story will take place in 1x5 when Blair had her infamous sleepover. After Jenny had gotten away with stealing the jacket and went to blairs.

prolague

" I will see you Monday. Lunch on the steps?" Blair smiled, she couldn't be more proud of her 14 year old protojè. " done and done" she said as the elevator closed Jenny in. And would be the last time anyone would see Jenny Humphrey for nine years.

now, I would like for reviews to see if anyone would like this to be a story, so please review so I can get your input and opinions.


	2. an eternity on lonliness

AN: I just want to say, I have done my research on the locations off their houses and every place else, so the locations in this story are as close to true as possible, but I have changed the location of the house in which the girls' were held captive. I own nothing

I felt proud of myself as I walk out of Blair's house on fifth avenue. I get onto first avenue I look at the bug building, _dance fusion arts inc._ it was that one secret that I had, I was a dancer, I had been offered a spot at the most prestigious schools, joffery. it was in Chicago, 795 miles away from home, too far. I was the best dancer at that school. it was that little part of me that would never change no matter what. I feel a buzz in my pocket and lift my phone to see a message from gossip girl

 ** _word is Jenny Humphrey killed at Blair Waldorf's sleepover. It was a debut_**

 ** _of which haven't been seen since Blair Waldorf herself._**

I smile as I put my phone back in my purse, my heels clicking on the way to the metro, but them I feel something hard and cold on the back of my neck. I freeze, paralyzed with fear. " get in the car" a gruff man's voice demands. I look around, there is no one around. so much for the city that never sleeps. we aren't around any store's so there isn't any security cameras. I stay in place. " get in the car or I'll blow you're fucking head off!" he shouts again. I whimper and get into his car. once I'm in the car, he blindfolds me and ballgags me. after about an hour of driving the car stops and he grabs my wrist as he walks me into the house, it smelled old and musty. he takes off all of my restraints, clothes, shoes, leaving me in my underwear and leads me into the kitchen where I see a woman with shoulder length brown hair, that looks to be about in her early to mid twenties. " I want you to cut her hair short, but you" he says as his fingers twirl through my hair ad I shiver." you can keep your beautiful blonde hair. and don't try and escape, every door, window, is locked.

he leaves the room and I look at the scissors, then the woman. " just cut it short" she says as she sits in the chair. I grab the scissors and start cutting her hair, what is Dan and dad doing right now? my thoughts are interrupted by her voice. " my name's Michelle Knight, I'm 23, and he kidnapped me 2 years ago when I accepted a ride from him on my way to my court hearing to get my 4 year old son back, I am friends with his daughter. what's your story?" "umm" I swallow back tears.

" my name is Jenny Humphrey, I'm 14 and live in Brooklyn. I just started my freshman year at Constance and St Judes high school. there is this website called gossip girl that submits pictures and videos of all of our secrets" I smile " I was making my way up the social ladder in the upper east side, I was walking home from a party and he held me at gunpoint." I finish. she sighs. " you are so young, its a shame, but let me tell you, don't piss him off, we learned that the hard way" I snip the last piece of hair in confusion. " we?" I choke out, then my kidnapper, Ariel Castro, appears with an 18 year old girl in his arms. I recognize the girl as Amanda Berry who disappeared about one year ago. " the entire family, together alas" he smiles a sick, twisted smile on his ugly old face.

6 hours later

I lie on the dirty queen sized mattress on the floor, my feet and hands bounded in chains as are Michelle's. she is holding me as I cry, I cry my heart out. he raped me and beat me. I am dirty.

 **12 hours later**

BPOV

I am sitting on the couch with Serena, after I read her that letter, I feel a whole new weight being lifted off of my shoulders. little did I know, the weight of 2,000 bricks would fall on my shoulders. " I am really anticipating school on Monday, with little J in our group now, as my protégé" Serena nods as she swallows her yogurt. " its weird how much she fits in, like she was born one of us, do you know what I mean?" I nod. se sit in silence, eating our yogurt as we watch TV on the couch, my head on her shoulder and her legs on my lap. " I broke up with Nate" Serena looks at me wide eyed. " oh don't look at me like that S, you knew it was coming, we have been dating for years, he slept with you and we just don't have that spark anymore, plus he's got a thing for little J" I smile. " sorry" S mumbles, I scoff. " it's fine, I mean, you have Humphrey, and I think that they would be good together" I smile, Serena smiles back. " have you noticed that there hasn't been any posts from gossip girl today?" I asked. S looks up from her yogurt. " you're right" a look of confusion swallows her face as she pulls out her phone. and her eyes go wide. " gossip girl shut down their website!" she shouts shoving the phone in my face. I look at the phone, astonished. " gossip girl spent years ruining out lives, and they finally gave up. I wonder why" I say in one breath.

our episode of _Grey's Anatomy_ is soon interrupted by I siren, bell like alert and a selfie Jenny took from last night appears on the television. Serena and I warily look at each other.

" it has been reported that 14 year old Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey went missing around 3 and 6 am. witnesses say that she was seen last at a club in the Upper East Side around 1:30 am. if you have any information regarding the missing girl, please contact the police immediately. she is 5'1 with blond curly hair that falls just below her chest. she has a small mole on her upper lip, pale, blue eyes, with a very slim and bony figure that weighs approximately 100 pounds. please help us bring this local girl home." then the TV switches back to our show just to find out that Derek has a wife. I'm shaking and tears brim my eyes. I look behind me to see S with her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. I pull her into a hug. " it's my fault" I choke out. Serena grabs my shoulders and looks at me dead in the eyes " don't you ever blame yourself for this, B'' I wipe the tears falling down my cheek " I dared her something that got her involved with the police and we ran. but when we were all asleep she walked in the house proud, she had gotten away with it, and I let her walk out of my house to go home. who lets a beautiful, blonde, 14 year old walk into the streets of New York at 3 am!" I shout. but S just holds me as we both cry.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

S and I walk into the Humphrey household to see Dan and Rufus sitting there, numb as they answer questions to the police and FBI investigators' that swarm the house. Serena goes over and sits net to dan and hugs him. I walk into the kitchen to see a red eyed Eric. I give him a sympathetic look. and then I see Chuck and Nate. " who on earth would do this" I whisper to them. " some monster that deserves to go to hell" Nate mumbles. Chuck gives him a quick glance before replying. " I have my best private investigators working on it" I nod.

 **6 months after kidnapping**

groups of people and news reporters gather at the front of their school, each and everyone holding candles. they speak of how they all want sweet Jenny back, they missed her 15th birthday. but deep down everyone knows that they might not see her again.

 **1 year after kidnapping**

everyone is gathered in the Humphrey loft, Dan and Serena are crying their eyes out. but Dan keeps punching things." she was my little sister and I failed as a big brother to protect her!" he screams. at this point no one cares what emotion they show. we don't judge. for today Jennifer Humphrey has been declared dead. they found a Jane doe in the Hudson river, the body was too old to determine the name, but the date of death was 3 days after Jenny's disappearance, so the body was claimed as hers. one week later they had the funeral. chuck and blair started dating after that. Blair will always feel guilty for letting her leave and chuck will feel guilty for trying to rape her that night. Serena and Eric will feel guilty that jenny is dead. and Dan and Rufus will feel guilty for failing. finally, Nate will feel guilty for not kissing Jenny that night.

bababababababababababababababa

I wake up early Christmas morning to hear screaming, but that's not unusual. " you screwed up, why is she in labor early" Ariel yelled at Michelle and he barges into the room. I run over and pull out the pull as he places pregnant Amanda inside." shut up, make her stop screaming!" he shouts. " she can't, she's in pain!" Michelle yells back, he runs down the stairs and turns the music on really loud like usual when we scream. Michelle ushers me out of the room. " but I want to help" I protest but she closes the door. " IF THIS BABY DOESNT LIVE I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU'RE FACE OFF" he shouts. I sink to the floor and cover my ears as I rock and cry on the floor. minutes later I hear a baby crying and I smile, it's a Christmas miracle. Jocelyn Berry has been born.

 **one and a half years after the kidnapping.**

' you are not what I wanted. I just want you to stop screaming" he shouts as he literally picks me up and throws me onto the ground. I cry as he repeatedly kicks me and punches me. I can hear Jocelyn crying in the background. after he leaves a curl up on the blood stained mattress, I have become stronger and have a higher pain tolerance from all of the beatings. " I just want my brother" I sob as Michelle hugs me. " we're going to be okay, we need to stay alive" I look at her like she is crazy. " how are we going to be okay I have been here practically 2 years and you 4. both Amanda and I have been declared dead, and you a runaway I sob. Michelle speaks again. " don't be scared, I think that we can get out of here, I think that we can get really strong. god is in this room every day with me, and he has not let me down yet" she whispers, looking me in the eyes. I raise my eyebrows. " really?" she smiles. " well we aren't living, but we are still alive. and one day, we will get out of this hellhole. for the first time in a year and a half, I had hope, hope is something that we don't have here, no one is looking for us anymore, solitude


	3. giving up

you know how when your little and you're parents send you to your rom because you are in trouble. and you have to sit there for an hour or so but it feels like eternity? yeah, that was my life, but I wasn't in here for one hour. I have been here for 17,520 hours, 730 days, otherwise known as two years.

my sixteenth birthday was yesterday. every since I was a little girl I had imagined it, a huge sleepover with my friends. and when I started high school, I imagined it as a huge blowout party with booze and people dancing everywhere. but never had I imagine spending my sixteenth birthday with two kidnapping victims and their daughter along with a sick, sick, rapist, locked in a bedroom.

" today is a very special day in the Castro household" Ariel says while holding a camcorder on Amanda who has Jocelyn standing while holding her hands. " come to daddy" he says as she takes a couple small steps. as she does so we all clap and I smile at Michelle, even though I know that it is a fake one, it shows that I a trying. today marks the two year anniversary of my 'death'.

 _meanwhile_

"jenny was the best and only sister that I ever existed, she cared a lot about other people more than had an amazing future ahead of her." Dan said as he laid flowers and her pointe shoes on her grave. he let the tear travel down his face. Serena puts an arm on his shoulder and they walk away. but Chuck and Nate remain at the grave sight. ever since gossip girl has been shut down and jenny has been declared dead, things have quieted down here, which was very unusual.

" I just don't think that she's really dead, I just can't believe it" I mumble looking at the decorative grave, it was one of those elegant tall ones, she deserved that much and more.

 ** _Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey_**

 ** _1993-2007_**

 ** _beloved friend, sister, and daughter_**

even after 2 years, there was always some type of memorial at her grave sight. A day didn't go by where there weren't flowers, jenny had made a movement in the upper east side. " Nate, even my private investigators can't find her. I don't think that this was a scheme made by any of our enemies, I think that this was purely just some stranger that we don't know." I sigh and walk back into my limo. Jenny was such a nice, sweet, gentle girl. she didn't deserve any of this.

 _back at the Castro household_

his family was downstairs. his daughter and her boyfriend were visiting, its scary that they probably don't know that 3grown women and an infant were trapped upstairs. I am sitting on the mattress, my ands and feet in chains like an animal, my back is resting on the headboard of the bed and there is duct tape. a thought came into my head.

"help!" I yell in the gag as I rock back and forth on the bed, causing the backboard to hit the wall repeatedly. I top when I hear the back door open then voices outside followed by music turning on.

" why would you do that!?" Michelle whisper yells. all of the sudden he storms into the bedroom looking furious, the I had an idea. "you are a worthless man that no one cares about, you could drop dead today and that family of yours, they would be relieved, you are an awful human being." I say looking him dead in the eye. I hear Amanda gasp as she holds Jocelyn closer into her arms. next thing I know I a being grabbed by the neck and shoved down onto the mattress and punched many times. the last thing I remember is the clanging of his belt, then a strong force. after that I blacked out.

 ** _4years after kidnapping._**

 ** _spov_**

 **"** I wonder what jenny would look like now" Blair mumbled " today is her 18th birthday" she sighed " I know " I mumbled " I mean, she looked older than she was and she had a nice rack for her age also, she would f grown up to be a real tease to a lot of guys" I smile then I hear a cough and look over to see chuck, Nate, and Dan looking at us with their eyebrows raised." I would appreciate if you don't talk about how much of a seductress my dead younger sister would have been in front of her grave on her 18th birthday please" Dan quipped back. I just smile " I can't help it, jenny was an amazing girl, and from what I have heard, she had an amazing future in dance and fashion" Eric looks at me, for he was the closest with Jenny. " I agree, she was an amazing person" No matter what, she will remain and be a big part of our lives forever.

JPOV

I sigh as I look at my bra, the seems have all busted. Amanda looks at me and laughs." Let me get one of my maternity bras"

to this day I still have the belt lash marks on my back, every day I earn at least one new bruise. I have been sexually assaulted many times, I gave up. I know that I am going to die, and I am pretty sure that I have some broken ribs. I have become pregnant twice. but then there should be two extra kids around here right? no. he took a dumbbell and hit me in the stomach so he doesn't have any more children. he does that whenever one of us becomes pregnant. I just can't take this any more, I lost all of my teen years because of him! I will ever be able to truly live. I don't think that I can get out of here, why would god let this man do this to us. I just don't know what to do anymore.

please r&r I would greatly appreciate it, thanks


	4. found

six months later on October 30th 2011 Klarissa Humphrey was born. I hate the HE fathered her, but I still loved her with all of my power. she had his electric green eyes, but that was the only thing that she had from him. she had my blonde hair, smile, cheekbones, laugh and tiny frame. she is the only true light that I have in this dark place in my world.

I cant help but wonder what's going on back in the city, what's happened in the past 4 years. have Dan and Serena gotten together for real? how's Chuck's life going? I cant really be mad at him anymore, his actions seem very small compared to this. did Blair and Nate get married? I mean they are practically 21 by now. its weird to think that Dan can drink now... well legally drink now. I kind of hope that they didn't get married. They just didn't click together anymore, and they both deserved to be happy. but I can't help that fact that even after years of captivity I still like him, and would fall fro those dreamy dark blue eyes all over again.

 _six months later_

Blair and Chuck got married exactly one year ago to this date. their 2 year old son, Henry, had been the ring barer. Georgina had come to town a year after Jenny died, she was excited for all the drama. when she got here she saw that everyone was done with all the risk business, then she quickly learned why, and about the legendary Jennifer Humphrey, and even though she didn't know her, she felt sad for the 14 year old girl.

 _six months later_

Dan had purposed to Serena on November 17th 2012, and she had glad fully said yes. they scheduled their wedding to be on December 25th 2016. Christmas was J's favorite holiday and they wanted to wait that long because they wanted to make sure that the wedding was perfect. but everyone would know that the wedding wouldn't feel complete without jenny there.

 ** _6 years after kidnapping_**

Amanda and I have become a lot closer since I became pregnant back 2011. Jocelyn and Klarissa have been amazing friends towards each other despite the 1.5 year age gap. Michelle, Amanda and I homeschooled both of them, and to be honest they are smart kids. Amanda also taught me things I never learned because I had just barely started high school when I was taken.

next thing I know I see the bedroom door slam open, both Amanda and I instinctively put out kids behind us. he has a sick smile on my face. " I told you everyone stopped caring. your mom packed everything up in your bedroom and gave it away, then moved." I can't believe it, my mom would never do that. I feel the tears well up in my eyes and he smiles again.

" shutup" I hiss under my breath. his eyes widen, and so do mine. I don't think that he was expecting for me to talk back to him, I didn't expect for me to talk back to him. but being here has made me stronger. mentally and physically. instead of slapping me or punching me he dropped a small 12 by 12 cardboard box at my feet.

" happy 20th birthday. I noticed you have dancers feet... so here" then he walked out of the room. I just stare at the others hesitantly. " sometimes if we are good for a while he will give us a birthday present" Michelle speaks up. I nod and quietly open the box. pointe shoes. I don't know how I should feel, I can feel my face smiling. but I still don't know how to feel.

but I still can't help but to put them on and stretch my legs, and let me tell you, it felt amazing. I could hear Amanda and Michelle laughing.

 ** _9 years after kidnapping ( December 25th)  
_** " I know pronounce you, man and wife. you may kiss the bride." everyone smiled and clap, Lily Van Der Woodsen dabbing tears away from her eyes. next thing you know two police officers storm into the penthouse, scaring a 6 month pregnant Blair. " everyone you need to come with us immediately"

 _5_ _minutes prior._

911 whats your emergency?:" hello, m-m- my names Amanda berry, I have been here for 10 years. i'm free! i'm alive!"

operator:" are you injured?"

" no, not majorly, im here with Jennifer Humphrey and Michelle knight" i could hear her gasp

 _present time_

everyone was escorted by the police in the limo. " what do you think is going on" Blair said nervously as she rubbed her stomach, Chuck grabbed her hand in reassurance.

" do you think it's about Jenny, I mean it's a possibility, a very slim one, but still..." Georgina trailed off. something Darkened in Rufus's eyes. and Dan just looked remorseful " dead is dead" Dan said without any emotion. " Dan" Serena scolded. " sorry he mumbled"

we pulled up to a dirty neighborhood is south Brooklyn. " eww" blair said still holding her stomach. the sunset was beautiful here though, and it was snowing. " oh my lord" Lily gasped as she sees the small crowd of neighbors surrounding an old broken down house. there were no police there yet. there a young woman rushed out of the house holding a child that looked 6 or 7.

" is that Amanda Berry?!" chuck said " didn't she go missing like 10 years, that's awful" Eric said. even though police were showing up rescuing a girl. people were still staring at them. they looked out of place in their tuxes and wedding dresses and prada and couture.

but then something unexpected happened. a 5'3 woman with blonde hair that went to her mid thighs ( which surprisingly had no dead ends) came limping/ running out of the house carrying a 5 year old girl with shoulder length blonde curly hair and green eyes who was dressed in ratty clothes. but the woman had only a pair of old beige panties and her impossibly long hair covering her chest. " come over here" the police officer ushered them closer the scene

" oh god, my baby" Rufus mumbled as his face filled with rage and his eyes filled with tears. everyone else looked over and gasped. Georgina kept trying to hold Dan back so he wouldn't have to see this. " no...dan.. !" you heard in the back round. because once that woman turned, it was no doubt that it was her. Jennifer Humphrey . Serena was the first to react, taking off her coat, leaving her in her strapless wedding dress. she ran up to jenny, Blair following, waddling as fast as she could. Serena wrapped the blanket around jenny as Bair helped her up. " Serena? blai-" "shh '' don't talk said Blair as jenny was leaded onto a gurney. " jenny!" Dan said running towards jenny, with Georgina following.

jpov

" jenny!" Dan yelled running towards me, but all I saw was HIM. " don't touch me!" I screamed and flinched. away onto the gurney. I saw his broken face, but I couldn't help it. I saw a girl behind him, I had learned about her, Georgina sparks. she made a dramatic sigh and waved her arms. " I told him not to go. bot nooo, he doesn't want to listen"

" okay, 3 people allowed in Ms. Humphreys ambulance the EMT said as she lifted jenny's gurney onto the ambulance. Blair, Serena who was carrying the mystery child went into the ambulance. the last thing I felt was Serena and Blair holding my hand as I drifted into unconsciousness.

 **okay, so I have been updating very frequently, and I plan to continue that. but guys, please review the chapters so I can get your opinions, constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames. so R &R please. thankyou **


	5. tell the world I'm coming home

1 day later. jenny pov

I wake up expecting to see the dirty mattress and dank bedroom with the smell of mold and blood. but instead I had awoken to a white room that smelled like the cleanest place on earth. and the mattress, oh god the mattress; it was the softest thing that I have felt in 9 years. as I open my eyes I look over to see Blair and Serena sitting in plastic chairs next to each other, both of them in fancy dresses, especially Serena's, I also noticed that blair had a swollen stomach and a wedding ring on her finger. there is a windowsill across the room with a beautiful view of the New York City skyline, ad on that windowsill was dozens and dozens of flowers, balloons, stuffed animals, etc. it makes sense that only they are in the room, when I was wheeled into the hospital, listening to all of the mews reporters I requested that no men be allowed into the room.

"mph" I groaned when my words failed me. suddenly Serena's eyes flew open and she nudged blair. "mph, five more minutes" she groaned, and I couldn't help but giggle. it cut short though, it felt foreign in my lips, I hadn't laughed in so long, hearing my giggle, Blair opened her eyes. " oh my god jenny!" blair leapt out of her chair faster than humanly possible, along with Serena.

" jenny, are you okay, what happened" blair fired. " and who's the little blonde girl sitting with Dan and Rufus" Serena added. my heart swelled at the thought of them. I sighed and began " I'm fine, a little shaken up, but fine..." I trailed off. Serena gave me a look. " you are not fine" she said in a strong voice. " I was walking towards the subway when a man grabbed me, he had a small handgun pointed at me and said that he would shoot if I didn't get into the car. so I got in, when I got there, there were already two others. Amanda berry and Michele Knight." and I went on telling my story.

" and the blonde girl is my 5 year old daughter, Klarissa. the room got quiet. so I decided to interrupt that silence. " so... what's happened since I have been gone." Serena and blair both looked at me like I was crazy but started speaking anyway.

" well. Nate and I broke up when you went missing. after your funeral chuck and I have gotten together, we got married two years later and had a son named Henry who is 6 years old. and I am currently 5 months pregnant with a girl that we plan on naming Lexi. Blair smiled. I was at loss for words. " that's amazing Blair, I would never though that you and chuck would get together." she laughed and nodded. then Serena started.

" well. yesterday, on Christmas, the day you were found, your brother and I got married." I gasped and covered my mouth, with a huge smile that matched Serena's." we also have a 6 year old daughter named Chloe" I smiled even more. " your lives are all worked out. I'm very happy for you guys. but what about Nate and Eric" I asked. " well... Nate is fine, no girlfriend or wife though, he doesn't really date that much, and Eric is dating a guy named Jonathon" Blair replied. " it's good that everyone is getting on with their lives" I trailed off. and yawned. blair stroked my hair ad I fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in 9 years.

bababababababababababababababababababababa

I look at my over sized t-shirt that used to belong to dan, and the baggy sweats I was wearing. I refused to wear anything tight, ort that showed my figure. a week later Amanda, Michelle and I were released from the hospital. since Dan and Serena had gotten married, they got a penthouse together. and I got the loft. the loft had 5 bedrooms. the two that were separated by a pull up garage door, and 3 others. I am moving back into my old rom, and Amanda is moving into Dan's old bedroom. Michelle didn't want to move in with us, she wanted to get on with her life, which I completely understand. and finally, Klarissa is going to room in my dad's old room. " are you sure that you don't want us to get you a penthouse for you guys to live in" Lily asked with worry all over her face as dad moved some stuff into my bedroom. I laughed " no, I like the loft, it's very homey" I replied. she smiled. " okay dear, I hope you, Amanda and Klarissa have safe night." she replied while standing up. everyone left except for Serena and Dan, they are staying in the 5th bedroom for a while. Dan never let me out of his sight.

I tucked Klarissa into bed 3 hours ago. I am currently lying on my bed, reading a fashion magazine. Amanda is sitting on her bed, sketching a picture. she sets the pencil down and looks at me. " I'm beat, I'm gonna go to bed'' she says as she walks towards the door to slide it down. I nod " ok". " and jenny, thanks again for letting Jocelyn and I stay here. it's really kind of you" she says to me. I nod. " we have been to hell and back with each other for 9 years, were sisters" I smile. she smiles back and pulls down the door.

about an hour later I set my magazine on my nightstand and go to turn off my light when I hear a knock on my door. " come in" I say. I look as Dan walks towards my bed and hugs me, a big brother hug. " I am never letting you out of my sight" he mumbles into my hair. and I hug him tighter. " I missed you so much, Dan" I croaked into his shoulder.

" when we heard that you were dead, I couldn't bear it. I was drunk for 2 months before Serena helped me. I failed you, jenny, I failed as a big brother."i looked at him shocked. " you did not fail, Dan, you were the best big brother anyone could ask for." I replied to him, still stunned. but he shook his head." a part of being big brother is protecting your younger sister. and I should've taken you home that night, you were 14! and now look at you, your 23 years old" I still smiled. " you did everything you could, this was something that could not have been prevented" I say as I pull him into hug. we were silent for a while until Dan spoke up again.

" you know, you got strong in there, seriously, you hug pretty hard and I can see those muscles on your arm" I burst out laughing at his confession. soon he joins me. as our laughter dies down I look at him. " it's great to have you back,sis." I smile. " it's good to be back, but will you excuse me, me and my stuffed animals need to go to bed" I say pointing to all of the stuffed animals than were piled on my windowsill from the hospital, people kept sending them. I had given a lot to Klrissa in addition to the ones people sent her, and the same to Jocelyn. Amanda got them too and gave some to Klarissa and Jocelyn.

Dan smiled, " goodnight" he said as my head hit my pillow. " goodnight, Dan. love you."


	6. Please read

So guys, I know that I only recently posted this story, but I have already posted 4 chapters. I work really hard on this story and I have been extremely excited to write it, but I am not getting enough feedback, I only have one review. I would greatly appreciate it if people left reviews on my story and follow and favorite it as well. So people, please give feedback and review my story, thanks.

-Zoe


End file.
